The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless communications between computing devices or circuits are often transmitted as modulated radio frequency (RF) fields. A transmitting device typically encodes a signal with data for transmission to a receiving device. The data signal is then up-converted and transmitted, via an antenna, as an RF field to the receiving device. The antenna of the transmitting device, however, may be subject to a mutual inductance with an antenna of the receiving device. While this mutual inductance may facilitate transmission of the data to the receiving device, variances in the mutual inductance often influence or distort the transmission signals or RF field generated by the transmitting device.
The distortions caused by the variable mutual inductance can compromise the integrity of the RF field that transmits the data signal, resulting in disrupted communication or data loss. Typical solutions for reducing these distortions of the RF field often rely on decreasing a quality factor of the antenna by adding resistors to an antenna interface circuit.